Mujeriego por excelencia
by What isn't a fandom
Summary: Sirius Black es un Don Juan: una leyenda de Hogwarts, el sueño de todas las chicas del colegio y un Merodeador en toda regla. Sin embargo, ¿cómo fueron sus años en el castillo para convertirle en ese Casanova y rebelde sin causa? Tal vez... ¿una chica?
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Sirius la mira con ojos de embobado. Pero vamos, ¡un chaval de trece años no se puede enamorar! O al menos eso es lo que dice su histérica madre, pero como Sirius la odia no le hace mucho caso.

Gabriela es sin duda la chica más guapa de Hogwarts. Viene de una familia rica, es amiga de todos, vuela de miedo y además no tiene novio, ¡es perfecta para Sirius! Y él sabe que es guapo; se ha fijado en cómo las chicas le miran cuando pasa por delante del Gran Comedor.

Pero eso no impide que le tiemblen las piernas, que se le acelere el corazón y que le suden las manos cuando finalmente se decide a pedirle una cita a la chica de sus sueños. Por un momento, incluso siente que Quejicus es un Adonis a su lado. De repente se da cuenta de lo que está pensando y recobra la razón: que estamos hablando de Sirius Black, ¡por favor! Tampoco hay que sacar las cosas de quicio...

Pero ¿y si le gusta otro?¿Qué se supone que le va a decir si le contesta eso? Claro que antes de que le conteste tiene que preguntárselo. Venga Sirius, vamos, camina hacia ella, un pie delante del otro, vamos. El chico se remanga la camisa, se desabrocha uno, no, dos botones, pasa una mano por su (demasiado) largo pelo hasta los hombros y antes de darse cuenta está frente a Gabriela.

-Hola, Gabriela.

-Hola, Sirius.

Las amigas de la muchacha empiezan a retroceder, excepto una pelirroja, esa cascarrabias de Evans de la que James habla todo el rato. Al final la convencen y se la llevan, dejándolos solos; Sirius da gracias a Godric Gryffindor, a Dumbledore, a los elfos domésticos, a Dios o a quien sea que haya sido.

-Esto, oye, que he pensado que a lo mejor te apetecía... quiero decir, sólo si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, o bueno, si crees que esto es mejor que lo que tienes que hacer... porque claro, si tienes un plan para ir a Hogsmeade igual no quieres, pero si tu plan es comer ranas de chocolate hasta repetir cinco veces todos los cromos a lo mejor sí... bueno, que pensé que a lo mejor te apetecía... o podías... o querías... o no tenías nada mejor que hacer...

-¡Sirius!

-Vale vale, que es que... que si quieres salir conmigo. O sea, no a dar una vuelta, aunque damos una vuelta si quieres, claro, pero yo me refería a salir de pareja... pero no de amigos, aunque si quieres podemos ser sólo amigos, pero quería decir que si quieres ser mi novia.

Gabriela parpadea. Entre el lío que ha montado Sirius, lo rápido que lo ha dicho y todo lo que ha dicho, le cuesta asimilarlo. Sirius. Cita. Paseo. Amiga Sirius. Novia Sirius. Ranas de chocolate. Espera, ¿novia Sirius? ¡La novia de Sirius! Sirius es guapo, muy muy guapo. Demasiado guapo. ¿Y si la deja? Pobre, está tan nervioso... Y además de nervioso está tan bueno... ay, Gabriela, siempre pensando en lo mismo...

-Vale-sonríe al chico. Le da un beso en la mejilla y se despide con un "nos vemos". Sirius enrojece violentamente; empieza a reír en voz baja, sin poder creérselo, y se pasa la mano por el pelo continuamente, dejándolo exactamente como estaba hace tres segundos. Luego sale pitando hacia el campo de quidditch para contárselo todo a James. A James se lo puede contar, porque es su mejor amigo.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

-¡Eh!¡Cuatro ojos!

-¿Qué quieres?

-¡Baja de ahí!¡Tengo que contarte una cosa!

Sirius observa a su mejor amigo deslizarse suavemente por el aire en su dirección. James lleva el pelo cada vez más revuelto, obra del viento aún cálido de Noviembre, y sus gafas cuadradas se mantienen milagrosamente bien sujetas sobre su perfecta y aristocrática nariz. Tiene la misma nariz que Sirius, la nariz de los Black. Porque además de mejores amigos, James y Sirius son primos lejanos. Curiosamente no se conocieron hasta que coincidieron en el Expreso de Hogwarts, pero esos dos años han sido suficientes para que Sirius sepa al dedillo que James sólo bajaría de la escoba por cuatro razones: sus amigos, una buena broma, Lily Evans... y un buen cotilleo.

En cuanto el muchacho aterriza, con cara de malas pulgas, Sirius le da una buena palmada en la espalda.

-¡Cornameeeeenta!

-¿Qué estás tramando, perro pulgoso?

Desde que descubrieron el secreto de otro de los Merodeadores, Remus Lupin (un hombre lobo muy ratón de biblioteca, ironías de la vida) y comenzaron con su plan de convertirse en animagos, James y Sirius han estado pensando en cómo será convertirse en los animales que han escogido: un majestuoso ciervo para James y un perro grande y negro para Sirius. Cornamenta y Canuto.

-Yo, nada. Pero si fuera tú pensaría más en la pelirroja y menos en el quidditch-replica mordazmente Sirius. James se ruboriza.

-Al grano, Black.

-Pues bien, Potter-empieza Sirius, recalcando la palabra "Potter"-inclínate ante el primer Merodeador con novia-al ver que no ocurre nada comienza a perder la paciencia, con las prisas típicas de un adolescente de trece años-¡Que te inclines ante mí!¡No me ignores!

James arquea una ceja, excéptico.

-¿Has fumado mandrágoras o algo? Ya sabes que todo lo que te quieran vender en el bosque prohibido es ilegal.

-¡Animal de bellota! He conseguido novia, y punto.

-¿Ah sí?-pregunta James, irónicamente interesado-¿quién es?¿La hermana de Bulstrode?¿O al fin el primo ese con nombre de pez ha admitido su amor por ti?

-¿Tenemos un primo con nombre de pez?

-Sí, este... cómo se llamaba... ¿Besugus Malfoy? No... creo que era Merluzus... ¡Lo tengo! El primo Salmonis-dice el joven Potter muy contento; Sirius apenas consigue mantenerse en pie por los fuertes retortijones de risa que le encogen el estómago.

-Se... se... se llama Lucius-tartamudea con lágrimas en los ojos. James le pone mala cara.

-Lo que sea. Entonces ¿es alguien normal o es el primo Bacalalius?

-Normal. ¡Es Gabriela!

James abre mucho los ojos.

-¿Gabriela?¿Gabriela Biel?¿La tía esa que está buenísima y que dan ganas de...

-Eh, eh, eh, ojito con cómo hablas de mi novia.

-Joder. Qué poderío. Felicidades, ¿eh?

-¿No te dije que te inclinases ante mí?-insiste Sirius.

-Me da que no.

-¿Seguro?

-Fijo.

James sonríe cuando el puño de su mejor amigo aterriza suavemente en su brazo. ¡Menudo payaso! Pero desde luego que le cree; Sirius no le mentiría nunca.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Han pasado pocos días desde que Sirius le pidió salir a Gabriela. Finalmente ha llegado la segunda visita a Hogsmeade, y él le ha propuesto ir juntos.

Todo está pensado. La llevará a Honeydukes, (para comprarle golosinas) a Zonko (porque por su sonrisa pícara sabe que le gustan las bromas) y después, adonde ella quiera ir. Lo que más nervioso le pone es el hecho de besarla, pero aún tiene que llegar el momento y no quiere pensar en ello ahora.

Vestirse es otra historia.

Sirius se prueba de todo: el uniforme, vaqueros muggles, camisetas lisas, camisetas estampadas, un esmoquin, (¿de dónde ha sacado un esmoquin?) la túnica de gala, pantalones de vestir y un pijama con doxies dibujadas. Al final se decide por vaqueros negros muggles y una camiseta de un grupo muggle de rock llamado AC/DC. Seguro que a Gabriela le gusta el rock.

-Hum, Sirius-le llama Remus.

-¿Qué, Lunático?

-Cómo decirte esto...

-¡Venga!

-Hum. Llegas media hora tarde, casanova.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

Sirius sale corriendo escaleras abajo, derrapa y vuelve a subirlas a toda velocidad. Nada más abrir la puerta, Remus le está esperando con el ramo de flores que Sirius recogió esa mañana y que llevan encima de la cama todo el tiempo.

-¡Gracias Remus!-grita Sirius mientras vuela de nuevo hacia la sala común.

-Qué desastre de chaval-suspira Remus.

Gabriela le está esperando delante del retrato de la Señora Gorda. Al chico se le encoge el corazón al verla, está guapísima: viste unos pantalones vaqueros azules hasta las rodillas, botas altas muy planas y una camiseta de Las Brujas de Macbeth.

-¡Hola!-dice Sirius sin resuello-siento... siento llegar tarde.

-No, tranquilo, estaba hablando aquí con la amiga-señala a la Señora Gorda.

-¡Eh, pillastre!¡Trata bien a la niña, que no me entere de que lo pasa mal!¡Que te conozco, perico!

-No se preocupe, señora, la trataré muy bien-Sirius trata de ignorar las palabras "pillastre" y "perico". ¿Qué es un perico?

-Vamos-dice la niña.

Ambos caminan hacia la puerta del castillo. Están rodeados de alumnos deseosos de ir al pueblo mágico; Peter sujeta una gran bolsa llena de bonos para Honeydukes. Lucius Malfoy mira con ojos altaneros a todo el mundo, con la prima de Sirius, Narcissa Black, cogida de su brazo. Varios Slytherin, entre ellos otra de sus primas, Bellatrix, se ven susurrando entre ellos mientras miran con odio a dos personas: a él, Sirius, y a su prima favorita, la hermana de Bellatrix y Narcissa: Andrómeda. Ella, sin prestar atención a los demás, sonríe con alegría mientras camina de la mano de un chico un poco relleno, alto, con el pelo de color rubio oscuro, que se llama Ted Tonks. Es el único ejemplo de pareja Slytherin-Hufflepuff. Sirius, por su parte, es el único Black que está en una casa que no es Slytherin, y por ello es un renegado.

-Sirius-le susurra Gabriela, y él vuelve a la realidad, sobresaltado-¿estás bien?

-Sí, sí, perdona.

Una vez en el pueblo, sigue sus planes con diligencia. Primero le compra gominolas y ranas de chocolate en Honeydukes; luego, mientras las comparten, se fijan en los distintos artículos de broma de Zonko. Gabriela le pide ir a Las Tres Escobas, y allí beben los dos de una botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien-le dice ella cuando están volviendo, rodeados de estudiantes.

-Yo también.

-Me gustas, Sirius. Mucho-él se hincha de orgullo y le sonríe, feliz. Acercarse les sale natural: a pesar de que no hace frío, y por tanto no tiene excusa, Sirius la abraza y la estrecha contra sí. Gabriela no se contenta con un abrazo, sino que le pasa los brazos por el cuello y roza los labios del chico con los suyos. Ante eso, el joven Black se pega más a ella y la besa como Merlín manda, y siente que algo explota dentro de él, millones de mariposas en el estómago, el cálido hormigueo de sus bocas, el rubor en las mejillas y la completa ignorancia del resto del mundo. La marea se alumnos pasa junto a ellos, pero se ignoran mutuamente. Un par de chicas, Carlotta Vane y Jane McIsaac, les miran con asco. Sirius no se da cuenta; está demasiado ocupado saboreando los labios de su chica.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Han pasado varios meses desde que el joven Sirius se ha armado de valor para confesar sus sentimientos a Gabriela, varios meses desde el primer beso de ambos, en el camino de Hogsmeade, rodeados del bullicio estudiantil tan común en Hogwarts. Se acerca la fecha más importante de la vida de Sirius: su primer San Valentín con una chica.

Decir que está nervioso es poco; Sirius se retuerce las manos, se enrolla mechones de su largo pelo negro en los dedos, siente las orejas en llamas y le parece que nunca encontrará el regalo perfecto.

-¡MALDITA SEA, JODER, NO LO ENCUENTRO!

-Relájate, Sirius-trata de calmarlo Remus.

-¡No me digas que me relaje!

Los cuatro merodeadores caminan por Hogsmeade; la visita anterior a la de San Valentín es la que aprovecha todo el mundo para comprar regalos, pasteles, postales en las que domina el rosa y los corazones, de las que tienen una amorosa y cursi frase en el interior. El tipo de postal que crees que es perfecta hasta que se la das a tu amada, y entonces cambias de opinión, te das cuenta de que tu regalo raya en el pateticismo y quieres que te trague la tierra.

Sirius ha estado a punto de comprar una docena de ellas, pero James y Remus lo han parado a tiempo. Por su parte, Peter opina que son muy bonitas.

El famoso grupito, envuelto en capas negras, gorros y bufandas de Gryffindor, soltando a través de los labios nubecillas traviesas que les enrojecen la nariz y les queman las mejillas, luchan contra el viento frío de Febrero. Sirius se queja; se queja del frío, del hambre, de los alumnos que chocan contra él, de las chicas que le dedican tímidos parpadeos con sus ojos cargados de maquillaje, de las dependientas que no entienden lo que busca y de las tiendas que "sólo venden lo que les interesa sin pensar mínimamente en el pobre diablo del cliente"

-Canuto-dice James-pero, ¿qué quieres comprarle?

-No sé. Algo chulo. Especial. No una de esas cursiladas que le has comprado a Evans.

James se sonroja violentamente.

-¿Por qué le has comprado siete regalos?-pregunta Peter con interés.

-¡Son todos perfectos para ella!-se defiende el chico de las gafas.

Con un par de risitas nerviosas, los cuatro siguen caminando mientras luchan contra el viento. Superan Las Tres Escobas, el salón de Madame Pudipié ("Serán horteras", protesta Sirius) y un par de tiendas semivacías. De pronto el joven Black derrapa en el hielo del camino y gira violentamente su cuerpo.

-¡Sirius!-lo llama Remus, pero él no le escucha y vuelve corriendo sobre sus pasos. Sigue corriendo, a pesar de que la garganta le quema y los pies le resbalan, hasta que llega al escaparate más oscuro que han superado hasta el momento. Con el corazón en la garganta, entra, haciendo que la campanilla de la puerta emita un atrevido tintineo.

El local está lleno de polvo. En el suelo se adivina madera, mientras que las paredes lucen un tono amoratado y sucio que en algún momento tuvo que ser rosa. Sirius nunca ha reparado en esa tienda, pero algo-lo mismo que le impulsó a declararse a Gabriela-le dice que ahí encontrará lo que busca. Se tapa la nariz y la boca con la mano para no aspirar el polvo. El olor a humedad es insoportable.

-¿Hola?

Ante su llamada aparece de una pequeña puerta al fondo del local una figura encorvada y vestida con una falda negra y un jersey rojo oscuro. La anciana le dedica una sonrisa amable.

-Bienvenido, hijo. ¿Te puedo ayudar?

-Eh... sí. Busco un regalo... para mi novia.

-¿Qué edad tiene, hijo?

-Trece años.

La anciana asiente despacio y le dice que le siga a una sección de la tienda. En una mesa yacen, cubiertos de menos polvo que todo lo que los rodea, pocos objetos curiosos. Sirius los mira; una caja de música, una ajada cajita de nácar, un juego de pulseras plateadas, un libro titulado "Sin título" y un collar en forma de diamante.

-Creo que uno de éstos puede ser lo que buscas, hijo. Llámame si necesitas algo, te dejo solo para que escojas.

Sirius toma la caja de música: ésta produce un sonido dulce y tranquilizante cuando sus dedos giran la manivela. La deja en su sitio, ya que no le convence para su chica. La cajita de nácar la califica de inútil, y definitivamente Gabriela tiene pulseras más bonitas que esas. Al fin y al cabo, viene de una importante familia rica. Los ojos gris perla del muchacho saltan automáticamente el aburridísimo libro y se fijan en el colgante: el metal tallado en forma de diamante está sucio, pero un buen encantamiento de limpieza lo arreglará en un minuto. Lo apreta en su mano, y cuando está a punto de llevárselo, su mirada cae de nuevo en ese libro peculiar. Sin título. Abre el tomo y observa, anonadado, que el libro está completamente en blanco.

-¿Señora?

-Dime, chico.

-¿Por qué está vacío este libro?

-Porque así la persona que lo use podrá escribir su propia historia.

-¿Y si esa persona no tiene nada que contar?

-Todas las historias merecen ser contadas, hijo.

Esas palabras convencen a Sirius. Deja rápidamente el collar en la estantería y compra el libro.

-¡Gracias, señora!-le sonríe mientras se abriga para salir de nuevo al frío viento de la calle.

-De nada, hijo. Espero que le guste el regalo a tu novia.

-¡Sirius!-le reciben sus amigos.

-Ya lo tengo.

-¿Y lo has comprado... ahí?-James mira con un poco de asco disimulado el sucio escaparate.

-Tranqui, Cornamenta. Es el regalo... perfecto.

Sirius sigue nervioso, por supuesto. Pero ya no se enrosca el pelo en los dedos, ni siente arder las orejas, ni se retuerce sus perfectas manos enfundadas en guantes. Sólo sonríe, porque no ve la hora de mirar a los ojos azules de Gabriela y darle el libro.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Catorce de Febrero. La fecha suena extraña, casi mística, en la mente de Sirius. Todo lo que oye le recuerda al día de los enamorados: chicas que hablan de sus novios, o mejor aún, de los regalos que les harán sus novios. Chicos que hablan, desesperados, de la cantidad de dinero que han gastado para contentar a sus novias. Myrtle la llorona, que vierte lágrimas a todo gas en su retrete habitual porque ni Sirius ni James ni Remus quieren pasar el día con ella. Sirius se siente feliz cuando los ve a todos, camina casi pavoneándose, mientras sus amigos le miran con expresión anonadada.

-Oye, Canuto-le dice James cuando están solos-tú... ¿estás seguro de que Gabriela es... la que quieres?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Es que Evans... vino a hablar conmigo, y me ha dicho que si vas en serio con ella...

-Voy muy en serio-dice el joven ufano, sacando pecho y con una sonrisa.

-Ah. Vale... pues le diré que se quede tranquila.

-James-interrumpe Remus entrando en el dormitorio, donde están hablando los dos chicos-me parece que Lily se quedaría más tranquila si le dijeras lo contrario.

Con una carcajada reciben a la noche. Sirius tiene que dormir: tiene que estar impecable para su cita y unas ojeras estropearían su preciosa cara.

Desesperación. No encuentra su ropa, ni el regalo, ni recuerda el hechizo para materializar flores, ¡ni siquiera recuerda su propio nombre a ratos! Da vueltas correteando por toda la habitación, mientras James y Remus empiezan a cansarse. Peter duerme profundamente, sin enterarse de nada.

-¡No está, NO ESTÁ!

-Aquí-Remus le señala el regalo.

-Ah, bien-pero el breve momento de tranquilidad dura poco-¡NO TENGO LA ROPA!

-¡Canuto, por dios, pareces un enano!-James se mete de cabeza en el armario de Sirius y la ropa empieza a volar tras él. Unos vaqueros vuelan menos que el resto-Ésos-dice el chico, y luego continúa "buscando" mientras su mejor amigo se pone a toda prisa los vaqueros. Después Potter le lanza la camiseta de AC/DC.

-Ésta ya me la he puesto-protesta Sirius.

-Pues te la vuelves a poner.

-¡Pero ya la ha visto!

-También ha visto tu cara de merluzo y no ha salido corriendo, da igual, póntela.

Sirius se viste con el ceño funcido. Mientras se pone el abrigo y coge bufanda y guantes, recuerda.

-¡EL HECHIZO!

-Te lo sabes, joven Black-Remus imita el tono del jovial profesor Slughorn.

-Vale, vale... pues... ¡me voy!

-Suerte-le desean sus amigos. Peter le dedica un ronquido sordo.

Gabriela está preciosa de nuevo. Sirius le sonríe, le da un abrazo y la besa suavemente, a lo que ella responde.

-Hola, guapa.

-Guapo, tú.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Cuando quieras.

Hogsmeade está precioso: la nieve, blanca e inmaculada, cruje bajo sus pies. Por una vez no hay viento ni nieva, y el cielo luce un pálido color azul. El frío da a Sirius una innecesaria excusa para pasarle a Gabriela el brazo por la cintura.

-¿Dónde?¿Las Tres Escobas?

-Bien-sonríe ella.

Se mezclan con el resto de los estudiantes y entran en el abarrotado local. Se piden una cerveza de mantequilla-especial San Valentín, con dos pajitas-y beben mientras se sonríen.

-Esto es para ti-le dice Gabriela, y le da un paquete envuelto en papel negro.

-No tenías que comprarme nada.

-Y no lo he hecho.

Sirius abre el envoltorio y descubre una carpeta del tamaño de medio folio, llena a reventar de fotos dibujos de ambos. Ellos en su primera cita. Ellos en Halloween, en Navidad, en el cumpleaños de Gabriela. Y los besos: hay fotos de cada uno de los besos que se han dado, y cada uno trae a Sirius una marea de recuerdos perfectos.

-Le pedí a Jacob Creevey, el de segundo, que nos hiciera fotos. Y Alice me ayudó a dibujar.

-Te quiero, Gaby.

-Yo... yo también-dice ella sorprendida.

-Éste es para ti.

Cuando las manos de la chica abren el paquete y descubren el libro en blanco, Sirius sonríe.

-Para que escribas tu historia.

-Yo sí que te quiero.

-Yo más.

-Lo dudo-ella se levanta y le pone en pie para besarle-Será nuestra historia-murmura contra sus labios. Sirius suspira y la estrecha más a sí.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Lo definen como "amor". Mariposas en el estómago, mente en las nubes, paso ligero, sonrisa perenne. Sirius está seguro de que lo suyo es amor, y presenta todos los síntomas. No se había enamorado hasta entonces... pero sabe de alguien que sí, aparte de James. Su hermano Regulus solía cartearse con una chica: pasaba horas encerrado en su cuarto, mientras el elfo doméstico de los Black, Kreacher, le subía bandejas de comida. Si él hubiera hecho lo propio, se habría quedado todo el tiempo sin probar bocado.

Lo busca en el Mapa, ese perfecto aliado que reconoce los pasos de todo el mundo y que tanto les ha costado crear a los merodeadores. Ve a su hermano en un pasillo, parado. Estará esperando a alguien; bien, pues él llegará primero.

Corre hacia el tercer piso, donde ha visto a Regulus, y oye voces. Una es de su hermano.

-Hola, guapa.

-Hola, canijo-no puede ser, se dice Sirius, horrorizado.

-¡Gaby!¡Sólo soy un año menor que tú!

Gaby. Gaby. Gaby. Dicen que si repites un nombre muchas veces deja de tener sentido; bien, es mentira. Sirius lo repite y lo vuelve a repetir, enfadándose con el mundo, tratando de que la palabra pierda su significado.

-Eh, he venido para verte, Slytherin de pacotilla. ¿Desde cuando las serpientes como tú se ven con leones como yo?

-¡Si todas las leonas fueran tan guapas como tú...!

-Qué exagerado, por Merlín.

-No exagero nada. Y además, ya sabes que siempre estoy contento de verte.

-Yo también, Reg, yo también.

Sirius no puede soportarlo más. Sale de la esquina donde se ha escondido y los mira a ambos con sus fríos ojos grises dolidos.

-Me alegro de que os llevéis tan bien.

-¡Hola, Sirius!-le saluda Gabriela alegremente.

-Sí, ten la cara de saludarme como si nada.

-¿Qué?

-Eh, hermano mayor...

-¡CÁLLATE, REGULUS ARCTURUS BLACK!¡SÓLO CÁLLATE!-explota Sirius. Su hermano lo mira con una mezcla de susto y sorpresa.

-Pero Siri...

-Déjame en paz, Biel.

-¡Sirius!

-Lo siento. Hemos...-la palabra se le atraganta, no quiere salir, no puede decirla, no puede hacer esto-acabado.

-¡Sirius!-grita desesperada la chica. Pero Sirius ya no oye, o mejor, ya no quiere oír. Se odia a sí mismo por ello, pero quiere olvidar esos meses de su vida que dieron como fruto romperle el corazón.

•••Un mes después•••

Los rumores corren como la pólvora, y apenas un par de días después del incidente todo Hogwarts, desde el Fraile Gordo hasta Peeves y pasando por cada mísero fantasma o humano, sabe que Sirius Black y Gabriela Biel han roto. Los detalles escabrosos no se filtran, pero las miradas pícaras de distintas chicas persiguen a Sirius allá donde vaya, le vigilan, le controlan. Al principio el chico huye de esos ojos que le espían, pero poco a poco se acostumbra y empiezan a gustarle. Disfruta sabiéndose deseado, le gusta demasiado tener constancia de que las estudiantes de todas las casas y edades le quieren para ellas solas.

Una tarde en la que está con los demás merodeadores bajo la sombra de los árboles se le acerca una chica despampanante. Es morena, con ojos verdes bien maquillados y una sonrisilla arrogante en los labios. La falda, demasiado corta, deja ver a Sirius gran parte de sus estilizadas piernas.

-Hola, guapo.

-Hola, preciosa-le sonríe él, e inmediatamente se acuerda de Gabriela. Esa chica es lo contrario a su ex novia, y tiene muy claro cuál le gusta más.

-¿Me llevas a dar una vueltita por ahí?

-Guay.

Sirius se despide de sus amigos y pasea con la muchacha durante un rato por el jardín, cuyas plantas empiezan a florecer. El prado está atestado de alumnos que estudian, practican pequeños hechizos, comen golosinas o sólo charlan. De pronto la chica-cuyo nombre Sirius aún no sabe-le coge por el cuello semidesabrochado de la camisa y tira de él para besarle con pasión.

-¿Qué haces?

-Divertirme... y divertirte-remarca ella. Cuando, sin dudar ni medio segundo, vuelve a besarle, Sirius se abandona a sus labios, responde de manera natural, le pone las manos en las caderas. A lo largo del día la besa en el patio de Transformaciones, en los baños de Myrtle, (que llora desconsoladamente) en la apestosa mazmorra que sirve de aula de pociones y contra la puerta cerrada del Gran Comedor. Sirius se despide de ella y se va a dormir, aún con el sabor de sus labios en la boca. Se pone un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta, se lava los dientes y se lanza sobre la cama con dosel. Tarda poco en quedarse dormido.

Cuando despierta, ya ha olvidado a esa chica cuyo nombre nunca supo.


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

La empuja delicadamente contra la pared y besa sus labios rojos y jadeantes. La chica se revuelve y sonríe contra su boca; la verdad, nunca imaginó, cuando se arregló esa mañana con esmero, que tendría la suerte de besarse con el ídolo del colegio, Sirius Black. Cualquier chica envidiaría su situación.

Sirius, por su parte, lleva con la misma rutina el último trimestre de tercero y los pocos días desde que empezó cuarto curso: una chica cada día, siempre una distinta, y pocas veces sabe o recuerda sus nombres. Ésta debe de llamarse... ¿Violeta? Sí, debe de ser Violeta. El apellido ya es otra historia. Se concentra en lo que está haciendo y se abandona a los labios de su acompañante. El caso es olvidarla. A Gabriela, la chica que le rompió el corazón porque la pilló viéndose con su propio hermano Regulus. Zor... se interrumpe mentalmente. No le sale llamar a su ex "zorra". Ella es demasiado buena como para eso. Separa los labios y deja que la chica recupere el aliento.

-Qué bien besas-le dice ella.

-Lo sé-¿cuándo se ha vuelto tan frío?-oye, ¿tú cómo te llamabas?

-Veronica-ah, eso era, Veronica .

-Ya, vale.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo. Hace unos meses ese sería el momento en que explicaría a la chica que sólo era por un día y que no volverían a salir. Ahora ya no le hace falta; su fama de conquistador perfecto le precede.

-Oye, me voy. Hasta luego, guapa.

-Adiós.

Será la última vez que hable con Violet... esto, con Veronica.

Cuando despierta a la mañana siguiente está sudoroso y cansado. Ha soñado con Gabriela. Ella lloraba, y le intentaba pedir que saliesen de nuevo. Y Sirius no podía hacer nada para ahuyentar los recuerdos y el amor, que le atropellaban como a una lagartija en la carretera. Maldiciendo, se levanta y va a darse una ducha arrastrando los pies. La botella de gel está acabada; maldice a James y a todos sus antepasados mientras coge el de Remus. La ducha caliente le quita el sudor, el cansancio y los nervios. Cuando sale del baño está perfectamente listo para buscar una presa nueva.

Se viste: el uniforme, con la camisa abierta un botón más de lo permitido, la corbata roja y dorada colgando totalmente desatada a ambos lados de su cuello, el pelo mucho más largo de lo normal. Hasta los hombros; le encanta llevarlo así, y además molesta a su madre.

-¿Sirius?-pregunta Peter restregándose los ojos.

-¡JODER!

-¿¡Qu... qué pasa!?-tartamudea el chico.

-No, nada, nada. Es que pensaba que no había nadie.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las...-no lleva reloj, porque el que le han regalado tiene grabado ese odioso e irritante emblema de la familia y el lema, "Toujours pur"-sobre las diez.

-¿Y qué haces levantado?

Sirius sonríe muy ufano, saca pecho y sus ojos brillan con picardía.

-Había quedado con Veronica.

-¿Qué Veronica?-pregunta Peter confundido.

-¡Yo qué sé! Me beso con ella, no le pido el DNI.

-¿Vuelves ahora?

Sirius se tensa. Nunca, jamás, admitirá que tiene pesadillas con Gabriela.

-Puede...

-Ah. Vale. Voy a ducharme.

Mientras Peter se dirige a la ducha, arrastrando los pies y restregándose los ojos, el joven Black se relaja instantáneamente. Su secreto está a salvo.

En el Gran Comedor se siente el rey, como siempre. Busca con avidez a la chica que le acompañará ese día. Sus ojos se paran en una rubia, Hufflepuff, un año menor que él. Pero no, porque después ve a otra, Ravenclaw, de ojos oscuros y cabello negro. La pregunta es, ¿qué chica le apetece hoy? Y la respuesta está clara.

Slytherin.

Comienza a rastrear la mesa en busca de una presa fácil. Las serpientes siempre son las más complicadas, porque él es el León Black y no le aprecian por ello. Se fija en una alta, de sexto o séptimo, con el pelo muy liso y reflejos dorados en su melena castaña. Está hablando con el gorila retrasado de Goyle, pero no será un problema.

En cuanto acaba el desayuno sale y espera a que ella salga. Oye parte de su conversación con Goyle:

-...pero es que ese no es el caso...

-No me _contradizcas_, Kenia.

Sirius se estremece ante el error del chico; si fuera Remus estaría por el suelo retorciéndose de dolor de oídos. Pero el espionaje ha dado resultado. Da un pequeño rodeo y hace como que la está buscando.

-Oye, Kenia... ¿podemos hablar?-cara de seguridad, es la que les gusta a las Slytherin.

-¿Hablar contigo?¡Black asqueroso!¡Traidor a la sangre...!

-Cállate, Goyle-le interrumpe la chica. Se enrolla un mechón de pelo en el dedo índice y sonríe, fría y segura, a Sirius-Sí, Black.

Él se felicita mentalmente y la lleva a un aula vacía.

-¿De qué querías...

Kenia no llega a terminar la frase, porque Sirius la atrae hacia sí y la besa con fuego en los labios. Al principio ella intenta resistirse, pero no pasan ni dos segundos hasta que se abandona y le responde con la misma pasión. Cuando la sienta en la mesa y le acaricia la espalda, ella suelta un gemido ronco.

Sirius sale del aula casi tres cuartos de hora más tarde, aplastándose el pelo. Kenia, con los labios rojos y la camisa desarreglada, le sigue poco después. Sirius siempre deja claro a sus citas que es sólo por un día, pero ella ya lo sabía.

-¡Eh, Canuto!¿Con quién quedaste?-le pregunta James alcanzándole.

-Con una tal Kenia, de Slytherin. ¿Te suena?

-Ni idea.

-Pues como yo. ¿Y tú?

-Yo, con Louisa Abbott, de quinto de Huffle.

-¿La rubia?

-Sí, esa.

-Llegas tarde. Me enrollé con ella el año pasado.

-¡Aj!¡Joder!¡Es que no puedo concentrarme en todo a la vez!-sonríe cuando ve pasar a una pelirroja-¡Hola, Lily!

-Que te jodan, Potter.

-Gracias, buenos días para ti también.

Sirius ríe entre dientes. Pero sus labios vuelven a juntarse en su rostro serio cuando Gabriela pasa junto a ellos.

-Hey, Biel-saluda James.

-Hola, Potter. Lupin, Pettigrew...

-Hola-dicen éstos, sorprendidos.

Indignado, Sirius se traga su molestia y piensa con tristeza: "¿Cuándo nos hemos separado así...?"


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Parece imposible que hayan pasado casi dos años, ¡dos años!, desde que Sirius se atrevió a pedirle salir a Gabriela Biel. Dos años en los que Sirius se ha forjado la fama, bien merecida, de mujeriego por excelencia de Hogwarts. Todas las chicas, o casi todas, mueren por una cita con él.

Ha cambiado. Ahora sus ojos brillan, más grises y pícaros que nunca; su pelo es igual de largo y negro que siempre, su cuerpo alto y esbelto se lo ha trabajado gracias al quidditch. La sonrisa del joven Black es inolvidable, chica que la ve, chica que cae rendida.

Y sin embargo caen casi todas excepto ella, la que Sirius más desea, la que un día fue su rubia. El chico siempre intenta no abandonarse a los recuerdos, porque cuando lo hace siente que tiene demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta.

¿Por qué tenía que verse Gabriela con Regulus?¿Por qué tenía que interesarle a su estúpido hermano precisamente ella?¿Por qué salió Gabriela con él si en realidad le gustaba Regulus?¿Por qué demonios tuvo que ir a buscar a su hermano ese día?¿Era mejor vivir en la mentira?¿Por qué se tuvo que enamorar de ella...?

San Valentín ya no significa nada para él desde que le regaló el libro en blanco a su chica; de todas formas, escoge a una chica más bonita de lo normal y sale con ella, le compra algún pastel en Honeydukes y luego se besan hasta tarde, igual que todos los días. San Valentín, el día de los enamorados, el día rosa y rojo plagado de corazones y querubines irritantes que les encantan a todas las chicas (menos a Gabriela, piensa con tristeza) es para él un día como otro cualquiera.

El que vive el año para ese día es James; por alguna razón desconocida, Lily Evans se siente compasiva en San Valentín y le permite algo especial. Este año, en la sala común, le permite sentarse en el mismo sillón que ella y ponerla en su regazo (no sin antes discutir sobre todas las obscenidades pervertidas que James podría hacerle y dejar claro que acepta sólo porque James ha estado gritando "¡porfa!" en su oído) Sirius hace comentarios de vez en cuando, con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla que ha cogido de las cocinas en la mano. Ha tenido un día horroroso: no ha salido con nadie porque se ha pasado el día o bien escondido detrás de las armaduras, lanzando maldiciones a golpe de varita, o bien amenazando, a un imbécil llamado Gilderoy Lockhart que ha estado intentando pedirle una cita a SU Gabriela. Resultado final: Sirius llega a la sala común enfadado, de mala leche y con nada más fuerte que una miserable cerveza de mantequilla. Y finalmente James ha conseguido acomodar a Evans en sus rodillas, mientras ella escribe afanosamente en un diario.

-Eres un niñato mimado-dice con enfado.

-Pero soy cómodo, ¿a que sí?

Resulta obvio. A Evans sólo le falta ronronear, y relajarse para apoyarse en James.

-Más o menos...

-¡Vivan los novios!-exclama Sirius con amargura, mientras mira a Gabriela. Los gritos de Evans atraen a toda la casa Gryffindor hacia ellos.

-¡TE VOY A METER LA BOTELLA POR EL CU...

Sirius nunca llega a oír el final, tal vez ella ni siquiera lo ha dicho, no está seguro. Gabriela ha salido disparada hacia él y le susurra al oído unas palabras que lleva siglos pensando. Pálido, con los ojos como platos y sin palabras por primera vez en su vida, Sirius coge a Gabriela y la guía deprisa cogida de la muñeca a su propia habitación... dejando a Evans con la palabra en la boca y la cintura rodeada por los brazos de James. Una vez en el dormitorio cierra la puerta con violencia y pone a Gabriela contra la pared delicadamente, con cuidado de no hacerle daño, y arrinconándola al colocar sus brazos a los lados de la chica. No se acerca a ella.

-¿¡Qué has querido decir con eso!?-exclama con ansias.

-Lo que has oído...

-¿¡Qué clase de palabras son "Te sigo queriendo" después de ponerme los cuernos y dejar pasar dos años!?

-Yo no te puse los cuernos-Gabriela está nerviosa y Sirius lo nota, pero sabe que no le miente. Los ojos azules de la chica miran hacia abajo, examinando sus propias medias, pero están cristalinos y brillantes.

-Claro. Te veías con mi hermano porque te pasa cuernos de unicornio de contrabando. Y de paso, le decías que siempre estás contenta de verle con un montón de bromas que parece que lleváis usando milenios. ¿Por qué salías conmigo?

-Regulus no es mi novio y no lo ha sido nunca. Es mi mejor amigo. A lo mejor le gusto, no lo sé, ¡pero no tengo la culpa!¡Y salía contigo porque te quiero!

-No me quieres...-dice Sirius, dudoso. Le tiembla ligeramente la voz.

-Sí que te quiero. Y déjame decirte algo, no me gusta nada tu nueva pinta de casanova. Aunque...-se sonroja-hay que reconocer que pone bastante.

No lo soporta más. Le tiembla el labio y lucha por controlar lágrimas que llevan dos años sin salir. Coge su escoba y abre la ventana.

-Tengo que... pensar. Hablaré contigo... la semana que viene-dice sin mirarla, pero sabe que asiente.

-Feliz San Valentín, Sirius-al chico se le encoge el corazón al oírle decir su nombre de pila.

-Feliz San Valentín... Gabriela.

No sabe lo que pasa después. Simplemente se pierde por los jardines y, a los pies del helado campo de quidditch, se apoya contra uno de los postes de gol y deja que las lágrimas se congelen en sus mejillas rojas.


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Sirius siente que sus nervios, ya de por sí a flor de piel, ceden cuando recuerda todos los momentos que ha pasado con Gabriela. Se ha refugiado en un pasillo, así que nadie le oirá en plena noche, casi una semana después de hablar con su chica. Le vienen a la cabeza como en una película, con una canción muggle que escuchó hace tiempo de fondo. Cuando la conoció, de pequeños. Cuando la recordó al hablar con ella, la noche de su llegada a Hogwarts. Cada vez que le gritaba, sus sonrisas, el día de tercero en que se armó de valor y le pidió que fuera su novia. Su expresión cuando le dijo que sí. Su primera cita, su primer beso. Lo que siempre consideró la traición le arranca unas lágrimas. Y finalmente, ese momento de San Valentín, cuando su amor se le acercó en la sala común y le dijo que, después de los dos años que han pasado, le sigue queriendo como cuando le dio el sí en ese pasillo a los trece años. Sus dos años de mujeriego pasan por delante de sus ojos, chicas, rostros sin nombre, cuerpos vacíos, citas sin importancia, todos los años de negar lo que sentía por esa rubia que le destrozó el corazón. Y en una esquina del pasillo, a las tantas de la noche, el mayor de los Black, el mujeriego por excelencia, el Don Juan, el conquistador, el chico más guapo y adorado de Hogwarts, aquél que todos consideran perfecto, se rompe por dentro y llora, como nunca ha llorado, ni siquiera cuando su padre le pegaba o cuando tuvo que irse de casa, ese mismo verano. Llora por Gabriela, por su relación rota, por todo lo que no ha llorado en esos años, por todas sus conquistas, por todos los besos y las caricias que no fueron con ella.

Sirius nunca sabrá cuánto tiempo estuvo desahogándose en ese pasillo desierto. Sólo se da cuenta de unos pasos que se acercan tímidamente, pero ya le da igual. En una película sería ella, Gabriela, que viene a consolarle. Pero no; es Lily Evans, la pelirroja prefecta a la que quiere James.

-¿B... Black?

-Déjame en paz, Evans.

-Sólo quería ser amable-protesta ella, pero Sirius no está de humor para discutir.

-Lo siento.

Se produce un silencio incómodo. Al fin y al cabo, Sirius y ella nunca han hablado mucho; es James el que siempre intentaba conocerla y que aceptara una cita con él.

-Sirius Black pidiendo disculpas... el mundo se va al demonio-sonríe ella con timidez.

-Ya ves...

-¿Te puedo ayudar?-Lily se arrodilla frente a él.

-Lo dudo.

-Black... esto no será por lo que te dijo Gabriela, ¿no...?

-¿Por qué iba a ser... eso?-Sirius se sonroja en la oscuridad.

-Porque desde entonces estás raro...

Sirius no puede controlarlo más y rompe a sollozar otra vez, bajo la mirada sorprendida y triste de Lily.

-Black...

-Sirius. Llámame Sirius, Lily.

-Lo siento mucho, Sirius-dice, y abraza al chico. Él no está acostumbrado a que lo abracen. Su madre nunca le ha abrazado; las pocas veces que le ha pasado ha sido James, Remus o Gabriela, en su corta relación. Nunca otra chica, siempre se las quita de encima. Pero encuentra algo de consolante en los brazos de su futura "cuñada", como suele llamarla, y la estrecha más hacia sí. Luego la mira a los ojos y, poco a poco, le cuenta su historia, una historia que él y Gabriela se han esforzado por ocultar y olvidar. Su historia.

Lily la escucha, y cuando Sirius termina de hablar se levanta y, tirando del brazo del chico, le pone en pie. Después se coloca de puntillas, porque él es mucho más alto, y le limpia las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-Ya está, perfecto. Ahora vamos.

-¿Adónde?

-Yo, a dormir, son las cinco de la mañana. Tú, a recuperar el tiempo.

Sirius no lo entiende, pero sigue a la pelirroja por los pasillos oscuros, con cuidado de no toparse con nadie. Maldice en su mente no tener el mapa del merodeador, pero igualmente tienen suerte y llegan a la torre sanos y salvos.

-Espérame aquí, Sirius.

-Okay.

Lily desaparece escaleras arriba hacia su dormitorio, y cuando vuelve, tras cinco minutos, no está sola. Detrás de ella, frotándose los ojos, despeinada y soñolienta, está Gabriela, su Gabriela, su rubia, su chica, su amor.

-Buenas noches-les dice Lily sonriendo, y se va a dormir.

Ninguno de los dos sabe qué decir. El momento es incómodo, pero aun así resulta agradable estar solos.

-Ya ha pasado una semana...-comenta Gabriela.

-Me he... dado cuenta.

-¿Y... qué dices?

El gris y el azul de los ojos de ambos se encuentra, y Sirius sabe exactamente lo que tiene que decirle.

-Quiero que me prometas que entre mi hermano y tú no hay nada.

-¡No hay nada más que amistad!

-Gabriela. Lo digo muy en serio. Regulus... tú no has visto su habitación estos últimos años. Está forrada de cosas normales de Slytherin, bufandas, banderas... pero tiene debajo de una de las banderas, la más grande, un montón de recortes de periódico pegados. Recortes sobre Voldemort. Regulus... va a ser un mortífago.

La rubia se pone pálida. Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas, y se pone la mano sobre la boca despacio. Empieza a negar con la cabeza.

-No... Reg no va... Reg no quiere...

-Ha cambiado... o mejor dicho, ha dejado que le cambien.

-¿Quiénes?-pregunta ella con enfado.

-Mis padres. Las primas Bellatrix y Narcissa. Los Malfoy. Los Rosier. Los Avery, Crabbe, Goyle... todas las familias sangre limpia que frecuenta mi casa. Todos excepto los Potter, claro. Walburga borró a Charlus del árbol.

-Walburga es tu madre-hace notar Gabriela.

-Ya no-Sirius esboza una sonrisa triste-me fui de casa en verano, ¿recuerdas?

-Claro...-la chica parece que se lo piensa-Sirius... hablaré con Regulus, y luego... si es en serio que va a unirse a Voldemort... dejaré de verle.

-Lo siento, Gaby.

-No es tu culpa... ¿Sabes, Sirius? Te quiero-Gabriela se acerca a él y le enrosca los brazos en el cuello.

-Yo también te quiero-la agarra por la cintura y sus labios se unen, suaves y tímidos al principio, pero pronto recuerdan y se ajustan el uno al otro con pasión. Sirius olvida de repente a sus chicas sin nombre y para él sólo existe Gabriela. Se tira en el sofá y la sienta a horcajadas sobre él mientras le acaricia el pelo y la espalda en un abrazo. Ella susurra contra sus labios:

-No sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso.


End file.
